Rivalries at Bullworth Academy
The following is a list of Rivalries between the students, cliques, and faculty of Bullworth Academy. The Rivalries Clique Rivalries Nerds vs. Jocks The Jocks and the Nerds are sworn enemies. Both cliques are exact opposites. While the Jocks are strong and popular, the Nerds are weak and unpopular, which makes them easy targets for the Jocks to pick on. The Jocks will usually attack any Nerd who goes near the Gym or Football Field, and the Nerds will attack any Jock who goes near the library, although this very rarely happens. The Nerd leader Earnest continually schemes to humiliate the Jocks, and Chapter 4 deals with Jimmy getting sucked into them while trying to get the Jocks under control. Nerds vs. Bullies Both the Nerds and Bullies are enemies. This is due to the Nerds being the main target of torment and bullying. Cornelius is the most vocal Nerd when it comes to having a grudge against the Bullies. He has stated that Ethan and Russell have physically bullied him. Algernon states that the Bullies once made him eat a urinal deodorizer block on a visit to the bathroom. If the Nerds go near the parking lot where the Bullies hang out on campus, they are attacked on sight. If a Bully is near the library, the Nerds will attack them on sight. Greasers vs. Preppies The Preppies and the Greasers are sworn enemies. Their rivalry resembles the rivalry in the novel The Outsiders between the Greasers and the Socs. Both cliques are exact opposites. While the preps are rich and wear expensive Aquaberry clothes, the greasers are poor and wear 1950's clothes. Both cliques will act hostile towards each other when they cross paths. The Greasers will attack the Preps on sight if they see them by the Auto Repair Shop or New Coventry, and vice versa with the Preps if they see the Greasers around Harrington House or New Coventry. In Chapter 3, Jimmy gets caught in the middle of the Greaser/Preppy rivalry when Lola cheats on her boyfriend and Greasers leader Johnny Vincent with one of the Preppies. Townies vs. Bullworth Students The Townies have a fierce grudge against the school and everyone affiliated with it. Many of the Townies either were expelled from or dropped out of Bullworth, and they all resent the way Bullworth kids run wild over town. They will attack any student that they see, regardless of clique, age or gender. The clique they come into contact most often is the Greasers, as the Greasers hangout of New Coventry is nearest the Townies hangout of Blue Skies Industrial Park. Gary uses this hatred to get the Townies to wage war on Bullworth Academy during Chapter 5. Student Rivalries Jimmy Hopkins vs. Gary Smith This rivalry drives much of the main plot of Bully. Johnny Vincent vs.Bif Taylor As Derby Harrington, the Preppies leader, doesn't dirty his own hands, Bif, who's second-in-command, is a direct rival and enemy to Johnny. Bif often talks about beating up Johnny. Melody Adams also talks about how Bif and Johnny are going to fight each other. Mandy Wiles vs. Lola Lombardi Both Mandy and Lola are admired by most of the boys in school. Mandy refers to Lola as a "tramp", while Lola refers to Mandy as a "bitch", which explains their mutual dislike for each other and their small rivalry. Mandy has also shown interest in Johnny Vincent (Lola's boyfriend) and doesn't see why he dates Lola. Trent Northwick also talks about how the both of them frequently fight over him, which is almost certainly a case of Trent's wishful thinking. Lola Lombardi vs. Pinky Gauthier Enemies due to the Greaser/Preppy rivalry. They will instantly be hostile with one another if they cross paths. They can occasionally be seen outside the Girls Dorm fighting. Strangely they don't talk about each other much, indicating that their rivalry may just be on principal rather than personal. Tad Spencer vs. Peanut Romano Tad has a personal grudge against Peanut and often talks about beating him up. Peanut, however, doesn't seem to have anything in particular against Tad or even know about Tad's grudge. Thad Carlson vs. Peanut Romano An incident that occurred the year before Jimmy arrived at Bullworth involved the nerd Thad breaking his yardstick over Peanut's head and getting away with it. The Preppies mock Peanut for this event, though the Nerds are mainly disappointed that the yardstick didn't do much damage. Zoe Taylor vs. Tad Spencer Zoe has a long standing grudge against Tad, even before she got expelled. She takes Jimmy on a date to smash furniture at the Spencer Shipping Warehouse, which belongs to Tad's father. Beatrice Trudeau vs. Mandy Wiles Beatrice and Mandy have a long past of hate for each other. Mandy is insecure and picks on Beatrice to validate herself, repeatedly refusing to let her on the cheerleading squad and once stealing her lab notes in Chemistry. Beatrice retaliates by withholding tutoring from Mandy. Faculty Rivalries Mr. Galloway vs. Mr. Hattrick The rivalry between Galloway and Hattrick presumably goes back well before Jimmy ever arrived at Bullworth. It's unknown what started it, but Galloway claims that Hattrick's bullying is what caused him to become an alcoholic in the first place, and Hattrick tries to get Galloway fired for drinking in school. As Galloway is a kind and well-liked teacher whereas Hattrick is mean and cruel, Jimmy takes Galloway's side in the rivalry. Dr. Slawter vs. Derby Harrington's father Dr. Slawter describes Derby's father as a not nice man and harbours resentment after Mr. Harrington had denied his tenure. He hires Jimmy to destroy a prized-winning plant owned by Mr. Harrington that had beat his plant. Category:Bully